Parker's Sleepover
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Parker, Reggie and Splat have a sleepover, and a game of truth or dare turns the night much more exciting than usual.


**As usual, the idea for this fic just popped into his head, and I decided to put it into a story while the feeling was still fresh. Inspired by the episode Kathy Kan A Rooney, this little story features Parker, Reggie, and Splat…and then Joey at the end. **

** Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Parker and Reggie grinned as Splat dipped anther spoonful of hot sauce in his mouth. The red-head managed to keep himself from screaming, but the high-pitched whimper that broke from his mouth and the way his eyes started to water was enough to have both Reggie and Parker howling laughter.<p>

"Epic dare," Parker said. He gave Reggie a high-five, then wiped a year from his own eye as his breathing began to settle. "Sorry Splat, but there was no way you were gonna water balloon my parents _and_ my sisters in three minutes. Not without using the tunnels anyway."

"Thanks, Dr. P. You better toss Splat some water before he hurls all over his sleeping bag…again."

Splat guzzles the water down, the majority of it trailing down his chin and staining his shirt. "I told you guys I ate some bad tacos that day. The Splat Man can handle a little hot sauce no problem."

"I guess he's right. He's failed so hard at these dares that he's had seven spoonfuls already," Reggie said.

"Nine," Parker corrected before popping three marshmallows into his mouth.

Parker, Reggie and Splat had stumbled upon this game after watching an episode of Linda & Heather. With the removal of "truth," Truth & Dare transformed into a really fun game.

Dares were written on scraps of paper, and tossed into a hat. Whoever drew the dare had to do it, and if he couldn't do it successfully, he had to eat a spoonful of hot sauce. It was a genius way to spice things up, but then again, what wasn't genius about _Linda & Heather_? Nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. It's your turn, Parker." Splat mixed the papers in the hat, before extending it to towards his friend, who pulled out one with a confident smile. But his expression immediately changed when Parker read the two words that sealed his dare fate. Conversely, Splat couldn't stop from grinning.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked. "What does it say?"

"Kiss Splat!"

Parker's heart was racing so fast, he felt like it was going to shoot straight through his chest. He couldn't believe that Splat would actually write something like this. Sure, Heather wrote the same dare, but that was only to get Linda's crush to kiss her – and that whole thing ended in a disaster because the nerdy boy ended up pulling the dare and kissing Linda! What a crazy mix-up that had been!

But this wasn't a TV show, and no girls were allowed at their sleepovers, so what in the world had Splat been thinking?

"I'm not kissing you! No way! Never gonna happen!"

"Okay. But you know the rules. Anyone who refuses a dare has to eat five spoonfuls of hot sauce!"

Darn. Parker had forgotten about that. It was kind of an unspoken rule that no one would back down from a dare – it wrecked the flow of the game, and plus, it made you look like a wimp who was too scared to face a little danger. And five consecutive spoonfuls of hot sauce would definitely burn, and not in the good way.

Now it all made sense. Splat had written that dare because he knew neither Reggie nor he would ever agree to go through with it willingly. But what Splat hadn't counted on was that Parker didn't accept defeat easily. No one was going to out-clever him. So without another second to waste, Parker leaned forward and kissed Splat right on the lips.

Reggie's mouth dropped, and Parker felt Splat's lips tighten against his own. The kiss only lasted for a fraction of a second, but even after he pulled away and nearly choked from downing a bunch of water in one gulp, Parker could still feel the surprising softness of his friend's lips. He thought it would be a lot weirder, but now the only weird thing was that he actually kind of liked it. Of course, he wouldn't dare admit that, and made a big scene of how weird Splat was for writing the dare in the first place, and how he needed the comfort of sticky gooey marshmallows to wipe the taste from his mouth.

Splat went to the bathroom, which gave Parker and Reggie time to retaliate. After a quick search through the hat to see what other dares Splat had set them up for, they came across even weirder ones like "sniff Splat's armpits" and "sniff Splat's feet."

"He's a madman," Reggie said. "An evil genius."

"Maybe. But if there's one way to defeat an evil genius, it's to beat him at his own game. Follow my lead."

After Splat came back, Reggie did his dare, which was to sneak three pieces of chocolate cake from the refrigerator while Mrs. Rooney was still in there. That had ended up in a contest to see who could finish their cake the fastest. Even though Reggie had been the quickest, with all three of their faces covered in chocolate cake and whipped cream, no one was complaining.

Then, it was Splat's turn, and he pulled "sniff Parker's feet," which made both Parker and Reggie giggle just like Linda and Heather. Their plan was full-proof. Splat probably thought he had the upper hand when he crafted all those devious dares, so Parker and Reggie wrote the exact same ones and switched out Splat's name for their own. Now, Splat was going to have to take everything he was trying to dish out.

It felt good to outsmart Splat, but Parker thought his friend would be a little more hesitant, instead of agreeing so quickly. Maybe that was another part of his plan – to pretend like nothing could bother him to frustrate Parker and Reggie. Oh, he was good.

Parker curled his toes through his white socks, and sighed when Splat began rubbing his feet. Splat was looking at them so intently, like he was studying them or something. Then, without warning, Splat shoved his face against Parker's feet and took a deep whiff. Parker's whole body shook from surprise. Splat pulled away and sighed.

What? No joke about how his socks smelled? Parker was waiting for Splat to say something, because it looked like his friend was thinking pretty hard. But it turned out that was only a distraction. Seconds later, he was rolling around in the backyard tent, laughing so hard that his sides hurt, while Splat tickled his feet.

Reggie had been right. Splat _was_ an evil genius.

By the time Splat had relented, Parker had teared up a little from laughing. Reggie offered to take his turn next while Parker came down from his high. Though Parker and Splat were both laughing when Reggie pulled "sniff Reggie's armpits." Watching Reggie stretch his head down to smell his own armpits was nothing short of hilarious.

Parker's cheeks still hurt a little, but he was ready to take his turn. At least, that was what he thought before he pulled what had be the strangest dare imaginable: show everyone your thing. Okay, Splat had officially gone off the deep end. But Reggie and Spat were looking at him, and if there was ever a time to prove that he wasn't scared of anything, this was it.

With a deep breath, Parker shoved his pajama pants and briefs down so they were pooling around his ankles, and his crotch was fully exposed. They saw each other naked in the dojo showers all the time, but they never stared at each other. He couldn't help but get a little embarrassed, especially when his dick started to get hard. The more Reggie and Splat looked at him, gradually crawling closer, the more Parker's body reacted on its own. Now he was hard, and his face was burning with heat.

"Okay, you saw it. Dare's over. I'm putting my pants back on."

"Wait," Splat said. Parker watched s his friend pulled down his pants, revealing a boner just as hard as his own. Reggie did the same, so that all three of them were hard and naked from the waist down, save for their white ankle-length socks. What in the world was going on?

It was like an out of body experience for Parker, watching Splat reach for Reggie's dick. The red-head slowly stroked from base to tip, all the while, Reggie moaned and groaned like he was losing his mind. Nobody was touching Splat, but he looked like he was just enjoying himself just as much. It was the combination of both their expressions that urged Parker to reach forward and take hold of Splat's dick.

Their dicks were relatively similar, at least from Parker's initial glance. Splat's dick looked a little thicker, and Reggie's circumcised head appeared to be a little more bulbous, and his own may have been thinner, but it probably beat out both his friends' for length. But Parker wasn't analyzing anything too deeply. His brain was too focused on the sensation of Splat's dick pulsing in his palm, and Reggie's warm hand, which instantly wrapped around his own shaft.

His whole body buzzed with excitement when Reggie reached down to squeeze his hairless balls. He did the same to Splat, whose thighs trembled from the new ministration.

An unspoken agreement that it was suddenly really hot in the tent had the three of them peeling off their shirts so that they were now completely naked, save for their white socks. Sitting back down, they reversed the circle so Parker stroked Reggie, who jerked off Splat, who in turn worked his hand up and down Parker's length.

Parker's orgasm hit him so hard that he felt a little winded. Feeling his nuts contract like that, and his shaft convulse so wildly as a couple ropes of cum shot from his cockhead was the most thrilling experience of his life. Splat came almost right after, covering Parker's palm with his seed. Then Reggie humped Splat's hand as fast as he could roll his hips until he was coming all over Splat's closed fist.

They all put their briefs back on, and laid around, occasionally stuffing some marshmallows into their mouths, while they caught their breath. Apparently, Splat had stumbled upon some comic books on the Internet that had gotten him so interested in kissing and looking at other boys' bodies. They promised not to say anything about what had happened, and Splat told them all about the most recent he had read. By the time he had finished, all three boys' briefs were tented by prominent boners.

* * *

><p>Joey had been at the mall for the past three hours, waiting in line to get an official Kathy Kan folder and pen set. He couldn't believe that someone would actually push a little girl aside just to get a set, but desperate times called for desperate measures, so that was exactly what he did. Apparently, her Girl Scout friends didn't take too kindly to that, and ganged up on him, forcing the folder out of his hands, before they held him down and wrote "loser" all over his face and arms with the Kathy Kan pen.<p>

The day had been nothing but one huge humiliating failure. He managed to wash off the scribbles in a bathroom, but now he just wanted to hop in a bubble bath, soak his troubles away, then go to bed and not think of anything until he woke up. But when he went to check on Parker and his friends in the backyard after his parents asked him to, Joey heard "get him" before he was tackled.

It only added more salt to the wound that he couldn't fight off three younger boys, who had stripped him naked, and used his own socks to tie his arms behind his back. Joey tried to reason that it had been three against one after all, and they were all purple belts, which they didn't give away to just anyone.

He was fully prepared for them to feed him marshmallows and hot sauce until he was about to blow chunks, but instead, the three boys pulled their briefs down. Seeing their hard dicks made his own stiffen to a full-blown erection. Joey liked girls. He was awkward around them and they didn't give him the time of day, but he was very much attracted to them. Now, out of the blue, the three boys were clamoring in front of him, groaning and sighing while they rubbed their hard cocks together, and Joey felt like he was going to blow his load just from watching.

Then, they were fighting for his attention, trying to push their dicks into his mouth. Joey couldn't believe how compliant he was being, opening his mouth to suck on Splat and Reggie's dicks at the same time. It was a strange sensation, having the lengths stretch his cheeks while he bobbed his head between their legs, especially when Splat planted a big kiss on Reggie's lips. It was obvious their experience was practically non-existent, but that made it even hotter to watch their tongues roll around in open-mouthed kisses that they didn't know how to perfect. It wasn't like Joey could talk though. He didn't have any kissing experience himself.

Meanwhile, Parker had sunk to his knees and began playing with his older brother's cock and balls, feeling the hairless orbs churn in his grip while he slowly stroked the dick that convulsed in his palm. Joey's dick was bigger than Reggie's, Splat's and his own. He was fascinated by the size, by the clear substance leaking from the slit.

When the boys switched places, Joey was suddenly hit by the awkwardness that this was his younger brother, the same boy who he had ice-cream eating races with got brain freeze together, then spent hours lying on the couch watching TV while their mom brought them tea to soothe their stomachaches. But all of that went out the window when he felt the head of Parker's dick against his lips. His mouth opened on its own, allowing Parker to push his dick inside.

Parker's eyes were shut tight and his mouth continuously hung open. Seeing his brother's twisted into such pleasure and feeling his dick pulse against his tongue, as well as having Splat and Reggie play with his dick and balls, had Joey ready to shoot.

"I'm gonna cum," Parker mumbled.

Joey pulled off just in time to get a couple ropes of cum across his face. That set off Parker's friends, because seconds later, Reggie and Splat were huddled over Joey, jerking themselves off as quickly as they could, until they were moaning their orgasms too, spraying their loads in Joey's hair and over his face. Joey didn't even have to touch his cock for him to come, his dick pulsing as his cum streaked across Parker's sleeping bag.

One they untied him, Joey went into the house to take that bubble bath, which he really needed. Thinking about the three boys' naked bodies, and the sensation of having their dicks in his mouth, Joey couldn't stop himself from jerking off again, his toes curling as he came in the bath.

Parker, Reggie and Splat were too tired to put their underwear back on, and decided to take one last dare. Per Splat's suggestion, the three of them all huddled together in one sleeping bag. Their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together, they could all agree that this sleepover had been way better than the one from _Linda & Heather_.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are more than welcome!<strong>


End file.
